Morbidities which are associated with obesity (cardiovascular disease, hyperlipidemia, and diabetes mellitus) are more related to the degree of centrality of the distribution of body fat in central (abdominal) versus peripheral (buttocks and thighs) fat depots than to the absolute amount of body fat. We examine the pathophysiology of regional differences in adipose tissue metabolism by characterization of morphology and physiology.